


Effect and Cause

by Gwenhwyfar1984



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle care, S6E10 Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/pseuds/Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: After the events of Caged Heat, Meg heals and reflects on past events. Particularly, a kiss from an angel.





	Effect and Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Caged Heat is one of my favourite episodes...except for one part. I hate what Demon!Christian did to Meg. It was just offscreen, but very obvious. I hate that the show treated it so lightly. That they never addressed the assault. So, this fanfic briefly deals with it, and calls it what it was.
> 
> Dreamwidth 15 Kisses Community, Aquarius Table, Prompt #007-Tempt

Meg appeared outside her safe house and quickly lowered the wards before entering the small apartment. Once inside, she raised them again, this time adding more anti-angelic warding.  
_Is that what you really want?_ A small part of her mind asked slyly.  
Meg ignored it and pulled off her torn, ruined leather coat. Damn it, she'd liked that coat! It was the second one she'd gone though in this meat suit. The first had been burned when Castiel had thrown her into the holy fire ring.  
She couldn't help but smile at that. Sure, the pain had been horrific, and it had taken several witches to heal her, but...oh, she'd gotten to him. There had been those few seconds where she'd seen him debating. Kiss her or throw her onto the fire?  
He'd chosen fire, unfortunately.

Heading into the bathroom, she started the water in the tub and poured in a bag of herbs and other things. It was a powerful healing spell, one she'd paid good money to get. She had a small stash of them, and she hated that she needed to use one. Peeling off her town, bloody clothes, she lowered herself into the steaming water. Since she was alone, and nobody was around to see her, she allowed herself a wince and groan at the pain. The water turned light pink, and she submerged herself to her shoulders. She couldn't help but whimper as her flesh started to knit back together.  
She'd done many things over her thousand-plus years as a demon. A lot of things in the name of loyalty, and yeah, fun. She'd apprenticed under Alistair and learned the fine art of torture. But she'd never...  
She might be a demon, but she had standards. More importantly, she was a woman.  
The Winchesters seemed to think she'd deserved it. Dean especially thought so. She knew that the only reason they'd rescued her was that they'd needed her to get rid of Crowley. Otherwise, they would have ganked her while she'd still been nude, tied down, and bleeding.  
They were wrong. Nothing she'd done had earned her being raped and mutilated with the Demon Killing Knife. Nothing.

Long after the steam had faded, she was healed enough to get out of the water. Wrapping herself in a thick robe, she went into her bedroom. She climbed between the soft sheets and pulled the thick blankets up. She wouldn't—couldn't—sleep, but she liked the feel of the material on her skin, and the weight. Pulling out a stack of gossip magazines, she settled down to finish healing.

  
Days later she knew she needed to start thinking of a new plan. A new cause. Maybe she could try to find a way to release Lucifer from the Cage?  
No. She didn't have an army, much less know how to begin unlocking the Cage.  
Maybe she could get an army? Yeah, the citizens of Hell had rolled over and shown their bellies when Crowley had taken over, but now?  
They were still cowards.  
So...what? She would try to rule?  
No. She was one of the old demons of Hell, and she'd survived precisely because she never tried to rule. She was a follower, a soldier. She took orders, was loyal, and was damn good at it. Unfortunately, she could think of nobody left that she'd be willing to follow.  
Stupidly, she hadn't thought past stabbing Crowley in the face. Now, he was dead, killed by...  
Killed by Castiel.  
She smiled when she thought of the angel. He'd been an uptight cloud-hopper the last time that she'd encountered him, and she'd cracked him. This time, she'd positively shattered him.  
Which, strangely, had not been her intention. By kissing him, she'd just meant to swipe his angel blade. It had been about survival.  
His kissing her back however, had been about...she wasn't sure. Not just lust. It had been a surprising mix of force and gentleness. Passion and...want? Need? He pushed her against the wall, but at the same time, gently caressed her hair. He'd gripped her head to position her how he'd wanted, but also lightly caressed the skin of her neck and collarbone.  
He'd been so into it that he hadn't even noticed that she'd taken his weapon.  
And yeah, she'd been into it too. As a demon, she should have pushed him away. Instead she'd wanted to pull him closer. See just how far she could tempt the virginal angel.

  
Maybe what she should do now would be to keep an eye on the angel. Something was definitely up. Not just his kissing her back, but something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She needed to find out what it was, and, more importantly, if she could use it somehow.  
Yes, she'd found her new cause.  
Castiel.


End file.
